The Dholes' Return: Chapter 1
Plot In the plains of Deccan, a pack of dholes, but referred as the Red dogs by the wolves and the inhabitants of the jungle, were resting next to a tainted waterhole, where in the stagnant water, laying on its side, were the remains of a bull elephant they had slain. The pachyderm had fought with all his power and might, but it was not enough to save him. As the dogs basked in the sun's warm rays, others fought for the choicest cuts of the carcass, being cheered on by their pack members watching from the sidelines while another pair engaged into a game of tug of war over a deer bone until it snapped in two. Others lapped up water from the pond made bitter with the metallic essence of blood. Many were gnawing on bones of their previous victims, the mothers tending and grooming the youngsters of the pack and more were basked on the rocks, soaking up the sun's rays. On top of the edge of the cliff, a male dhole sat, looking over at the jungle. His hide bore many scars from bloody battles, most notably his face and right shoulder marked to be ugly bite marks, such wounds that heen been inflicted the savage fangs of wolves. This was Blaze, leader of the dholes. His green eyes pierced through the darkness. His ears perked up as a dhole came up to him, it was Anggie, his second in command, he has few scars across his face, probably by a tiger. He lies down beside his pack leader. "Blaze, our pack is starving, we require food. Our young ones are almost dying from starvation." "Yes, I know. We have been following the herds for several months. We also need to gather more to join us so we can take over the entire jungle." Blaze said. Anggie's ears perked at his leader. Anggie nodded in agreement. "I see. What are we going to do it? The tigers will be a threat to us, but if not worse, the wolves. They will have our throats. We have already half of our pack to those dreadful howling mongrels many years ago. "'What do you even have in mind, sir?" Anggie said. "If you have a plan, then I'm listening." Blaze then looks at him. "That's why we're going to kill the wolves and the Seeonee hills will become ours. Now summon the pack, Anggie." 'Blaze ordered. The dhole nodded and rushed out. Blaze walks away from the cliff and walks out his den as he sat on top of a rock. Anggie returns with the rest of the entire pack of dholes, they looked up to their leader, waiting patiently. '"Red dogs, we are heading to the jungle! We are running low of our game, that why we're leaving our land for a new home we can claim to ensure our young ones' survival. Our pack won't go hungry again with prey so plentiful. I hope I can hear agreement for a new life in the jungle." Blaze announced. "Yes! We'll take the jungle!" A dhole cried. "There are lots of prey there!" Another dhole added. "And as for the wolves, sir?" Anggie asked. Blaze's brows flared with hate. "Kill them. I don't care. Even the elephants will learn that we're a force to be reckon with. We're heading tomorrow! And those who stand in our way will die by our jaws! We are the masters! We are dholes! The jungle will be ours to survive!" The leader called out as he howled. As the rest of the dholes howled to their leader's words. They started to leave their territory to take over the jungle again and this time, nothing, either prey nor predator will get in their way. 'To be continued...' Trivia *Blaze is the leader of the dholes and more ruthless and vicious. He don't fear wolves or tigers. He is slightly larger than the other dholes of his pack Category:Fanfiction